


Taking What YOU Love (HasturxLigur-CrowleyxAziraphale)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I love myself and the feelings and voices inside their sooo nice~❤️VIOLENCE AND DEATH WARNINGLiterally Crowley took Ligur so?Hastur takes Aziraphale!(Note to be made it SEEMS in the scene where Hastur, Dagon and the other demon are there to bring Crowley to trial Hasturs disguise is beyond perfect of the lady he's possessing sooooo who's to say Crowley and Aziraphale are the only two who can change themselves so perfectly?)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Taking What YOU Love (HasturxLigur-CrowleyxAziraphale)

The baby blue eyed Angel had to admit it gave him a funny feeling when Crowley called him up and requested a date just passed midnight!

His serpentine partner wasn't supposed to be back yet from seeing something Warlock needed overseeing-Being his nanny and all~

But agaaaaain, it was Crowley~

The whily serpent~ So, agreeing only to happily, Aziraphale hung up and set his book down, dressing in nice wear for even it being so late and not a living soul outside by this hour, he had to show he meant his love and made himself as presentable as possible for such a short time given.

-

Once the cab drove off, the Angel waving warmly before heading into the lamp lit park, he had that strange stirring inside again as he had when Crowley called him before.

The dear boy was affectionate and always trying to one up his previous dates but this was… Strange even for him!

"Angel!" Crowley's voice broke into his thoughts and he calmed at once when the warmth of his partner enveloped him, arms wrapped around him, the scent divine as always~

"Snuck away from Warlock then? Really Crowley?" Aziraphale tutted smiling and Crowley shrugged, "He's a deep sleeper, a quick temptation to see my Angel was to hard not to fall for~"

With a little hand smack upon his right breast, Aziraphale nuzzled his nose under Crowley's chin, breathing in a deep breath and sighing out as he spoke, eyes closed, "I missed you my love~"

"As I've missed mine~"

Aziraphale burned with blush as Crowley hugged him tight then giggled when his partners nose brushed just along the jugular understand his ear. "Crowley! Really now, not here~"

"Angel's law to dance in private?" Crowley asked in a strange way but Aziraphale snorted, "Nooo, it's just indecent! If someone caught us it would be, just, no!"

"I understand, Angel! I never liked sharing my mate in the dance of heat before Her eyes or Her Creatures much anyway."

"Ooh Crowley~" And a sweet snuggle of the larger Angel was given to the thinner snake eyed demon he loved so dearly.

"So then, shall we head back home?" The Angel asked with a bedroom ready gaze up at his demon who gave a small smile and returned, "There was a reason for being out here, come, once you've seen it we can go and enjoy our dance in peace~"

"Dance, such a cute way of naming the action!" Aziraphale gushed, hugging Crowley's arm close and let himself be lead towards where he needed to be.

It trickled through him again, that feeling like something wasn't right when soon, stepping over a well unkempt lane, Aziraphale and Crowely moved through deeper woods, the noises of nature silent, unnaturally silent now-

"Crowley, what is this place it's spooky?"

Crowley may have been a big spooky fan but he wasn't and Crowley wouldn't be that rude to scare him-

"It will be worth it, Angel~" Was all Crowley assured ahead of the other as they kept walking and so, keeping faith within the demon he'd fallen in love with since Eden, he walked alongside him and went further and further into this offly silent forest where something now clenched Aziraphale's gut.

This place smelled...Evil…

"Here we are, as I promised!" Crowley suddenly spoke up before the Angel could even speak his mind.

He closed his mouth instead and peeked out from behind the tall demon and blinked.

"A... graveyard?"

"Smell, Angel, surely you can smell what once was here to right?"

Aziraphale sniffed gently and puzzled the auras before nodding, "Demons, I smell Demons Crowley?"

"Love too, is it not there too?" Crowley asked out of left field and Aziraphale gave a start.

"Another Demon who can love like you? Oh!! Oh goodness! Do you know who they are? Maybe we can speak with them? Oh Crowley, imagine!" Aziraphale held Crowley and beamed like the sun, "If it's not just you as a Demon alone who feels love, Crowley, maybe our Plan worked?"

"Oh it worked, Angel~ It worked-"

Aziraphale didn't catch the noise of rage drifting from the serpent's mouth, but instead he crept into the long forgotten resting place and offered softly, "Hello? Is there anyone else here? My partner and I would love to meet you, get to know you, we're glad we're not alone in feeling love towards one another~"

"They're here, Angel." Crowley spoke and Aziraphale looked back.

"They are, where-" The feeling came back again as he saw Crowley standing there just staring at him.

No love poured from him, no devotion, no respect….

All he felt was… Hate!

"Cr..owley?"

"The traitor isn't here you daft cream puff!" Crowley snarled before flicking both hands upwards.

Before Aziraphale could ponder on why, his legs were snagged below the knees and with a bone crushing SNAP, Aziraphale screamed in pain and fell backwards, cracking his head upon a headstone in the process.

"We've loved just as long you filthy piece of shit!" The THING seethed as Crowley's body began to ooze off in chunks and plop into wet maggots upon the ground.

The world was spinning from the pain and the strike of the stone, but Aziraphale saw the monster reforming into what it truly was, standing up straight and tall, lanky, very grotesquely and very VERY angry.

"That SNAKE of yours ruined our love forever! He took my mates life! He'd done nothen to him yet was killed by Holy Water-"

Aziraphale wanted to get sick but couldn't move, his whole being wouldn't move! Why wasn't he able to move? No concentration or miracle seemed to work-!

It only dawned on him as the monster speaking to him leaned down on all fours, maggots dripping ever still from his body, the reason as to WHY he couldn't do so now.

Within his legs, broken open from the kneecaps, maggots flooded through his celestial body, and not just any maggots-

The Demons eyes BURNED with pain as he screeched, clawed hands locking upon the Angel's body as he climbed upwards to tower above him.

His claws melted into the Angel's flesh where they locked in place upon Aziraphales body, the maggots now burrowing inside his guts burned like millions of tiny needles through him.

This demonic entity was using Hellfire to very slowly and painfully burn him alive as he was told what his partner Crowley had done-What had happened to this one's partner-And because of their Plan how they would have most likely been able to be together forever-

His arms began to burn as the Hellfire army of maggots trooped on, the Demon above Aziraphale screaming and crying in such a way that made the Angel feel sorry for what his own partner had done to this ones-

"Daaaaaancing, Tempting~ Luuurking! Kiiiiiilling! My sweet evil Ligur! He did nothen to that snake, we RAISED THAT FUCKER AFTER HE FELL But no-" The demon flashed his fangs down upon the Angel's face and whispered loudly, "He turned on us all~ All for yoooou~ He took Ligur from me-!"

The Angel didn't notice when air stopped flowing through his hosts lungs but when he did, his celestial beings own body was already losing hold of the soul that gave an Angel or Demon the ability to recorperate into a new form, the Hellfire maggots ate away at his essence first, filling up the area of his soul with sickness and pain.

"I'm ganna take you from him!" Whispered the demon into the Angel's blood trickling ear.

This monster had complete control, his soul wouldn't yet be snuffed out, he'd be tortured for what Crowely did to this one called Ligur, he'd be repaid for his sins-

Aziraphales mouth hung agape as the demons fanged jaws locked upon the windpipe and jugulars of his hosts neck, the claws on the monsters hands...Buried beneath the ground now, holding his heart in one and soul in the other, leaving them alive, beating, feeling, dying slowly where they'd just been torn through his body to claim them.

This demon wasn't just killing the host…

He was KILLING him!

His mouth began to bubble foamy bloody as the Demon sank his jaws in deeper upon his neck and with a nasty puff of exhaled air, was treated to a dose of Hellfire through his mouth like a snake's venom would into the puncture marks of his throat.

Aziraphale's eye vessels ruptured in this process, turning his eyes a demonic blood red. His tears running bloody every which way upon his face as he suffered under the Demon.

The noise he now made was gargled, choking, pained, panicked, helpless, sad-The noise mimicked Ligurs so much the demon killing the Angel screamed out, pulling free of Aziraphale's throat in a blood mess, "I'M SO SORRY LIGUR! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!"

Aziraphale's body began to hemorrhage as the Demon roared in pain to the skies again and again about Ligur, the Angel's body and celestial form beginning to lose control no matter how hard he tried to hold on, which to his dismay alerted his killer back to his body once more.

In those burning black eyes before his life ended, Aziraphale felt all the love in the world this demon felt for his partner Ligur, the tears screaming his loss of Ligur as they raced behind him as he lunged toward the Angel once more, mouth burning with Hellfire.

Throughout the early morning nothing in the forest moved, nothing DARED!

No animals were brave enough to venture out as the sun finally broke free of the night and graced the world with blue.

No birds sang as someone rushed through the woods in a breathless panic, his own heart not a single beat, it couldn't be true-

On his drive home during the early morning he'd felt the worst feeling ever-One such only being taken in place when his Angel discorporated and the bookshop burned down!

By the time the sun was up, the feeling was cold where his Angels light had been-!

So Crowley ran towards where the feeling faded, disbelieving anything had happened to his beloved Angel-

Who could hurt him after their trails?

The stillness of nature and quiet of life where the monster and Angel once were was shattered by the sound of Crowley finding out his light had indeed been taken-

As the monster had promised the Angel, 'He took Ligur from me-I'm ganna take you from him,' Crowley cradled the burnt bloody cut up remains of his believed Angel, he had been taken from Crowley as Crowley had taken his own mate-

The screams Crowley gave off mimicked the screams the blak as pitch eyed demon had the night before, but instead of 'Ligur', it was now, 'Aziraphale'.


End file.
